Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device having fin active regions and a method of fabricating the same.
Description of Related Art
As the degree of integration of semiconductor devices increases, contact areas of epitaxial growth source/drain areas on fin active regions have been reduced by narrowing widths and intervals of the fin active regions. Accordingly, various methods for reducing the contact resistance have been studied.